


Factory Settings

by kickassanakin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8.17, Headcanon, M/M, character death (kind of), idk this is mostly pain but the end is cute ??, naomi being a total bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't always look so serene when stabbing the soul out of Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factory Settings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortheloveofwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwords/gifts).



> A birthday present for my girlfriend! I'm a total asshole!  
> Some word poop that came to me last night when I was scrolling through tumblr. It's painful but I can't leave things unhappy so I made it cute at the end.

"Cas, no - _please_ ," Dean panted, his eyes barely open and pleading with every last ounce of free will in his body. Castiel bit his lower lip, holding back a painful sob as he summoned his blade. " _Please_ , Cas!"

"Naomi, I can't do this," Castiel breathed, turning away to face the cleanly woman at his side, "I can't kill Dean."

"Castiel," Naomi sighed, pinching her brow with one hand, "you know it is vital to us all that you know how to do this. One day he _will_ cross you, and that day is the day he _has_ to die."

"Cas!" Dean pleaded once more, reaching out with one trembling hand to his angel. Castiel clenched his eyes shut and sucked in a deep, difficult breath.

"I _can't_ ," Castiel hissed, wincing as the words forced themselves out of his throat, "I _saved_ him. I can't just destroy him, I -"

"I should have known this would be more difficult," Naomi grunted, snapping her fingers as she did so. As soon as the crack echoed through the air, Dean was healed, smiling and lecherous. He leapt up to the balls of his feet and peered into Castiel's face, a mocking smirk plastered onto his face.

" _C'mon_ , Cas," Dean purred, "you can do it! It's easy, you've done this a thousand times. How is Rachel, anyways?"

"Stop," Castiel growled, facing Dean once more, "this isn't you."

"Damn right it isn't me!" Dean grinned, spreading his arms out wide and flashing a horrible grin. "You can't kill the real me. You're too in -"

Naomi snapped her fingers once more, and Dean fell silent. "Obviously this isn't working," she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she stepped forward. "Give me your blade, Castiel." Without explanation (although surely no explanation was needed) she took his hand and led him forward, to where Dean was once more a bloody, blathering mess on the ground.

"Cas..." Dean mumbled through a thick tongue and heavy teeth, "I lo-"

Naomi plunged Castiel's blade (while Castiel was still holding it, in fact) into Dean's chest, cutting off the hunter's last words and replacing the broken, bloodied look in his eyes with a glassy and dazed one. Castiel could not choke back his cry this time, and kneeled down to hold Dean's face in his bloodied hands.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," Castiel's broken whisper did not reach Naomi's ears (despite her celestial hearing), "I'm so _sorry_." He kneeled down to cradle Dean's head in his lap, and gently caressed the side of his dead hunter's face with one cold hand.

"Come on Castiel, we can't stop now. You're nowhere near ready to continue your search for the tablet," Naomi instructed, wiping a hand on the hem of her pencil skirt, "You'll be fine after the first hundred or so, I promise."

With that, she snapped her fingers one last time, and Dean Winchester rounded the corner once more. 

* * *

And yet, when Castiel was confronted with the real Dean Winchester, he had nearly forgotten how bright his human's soul could blaze.

"Cas, I _need_ you."

There was no way in Heaven that anyone would ever be able to re-create Dean's razing beauty, and that was the one thing they had fallen short on. Dean could never admit his love for Castiel - he wasn't that kind of human. He was grimy and dirty and callous and so _beautiful_ , and there was nothing Castiel loved more than Dean Winchester.

So when Dean rasped out his emotions, they wrapped themselves around Castiel like a constricting snake, squeezing the life out of him until only one option was blatantly obvious.

Naomi could _kiss his ass_.


End file.
